Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a concealed hinge for a pivoting window or pivoting door and a window equipped therewith.
Background
More specifically, the invention is intended for horizontally pivoting windows, i.e. ‘tilting windows’, and for vertically pivoting windows, i.e. ‘swing windows’.
A concealed hinge means a hinge for hingeably or pivotably affixing a leaf to a fixed frame, whereby the hinge is built into a space provided for this purpose between the leaf and the fixed frame, so that the hinge cannot be seen in a closed position of the leaf.
Existing concealed hinges consist of two hinge leaves that are each composed of two parts, made from a first part and a second part. The first part is immovably fastened to a fixed frame, or the leaf respectively, whereby this first part is hingeably fastened to the second part concerned. In turn, both parts are hingeably fastened together by means of an actual hinge pin.
In such known hinges the aforementioned hinge pin moves, and in particular the centre of gravity of the leaf, with respect to the fixed frame and with respect to the leaf during the opening or closing of the leaf, at least partially in a vertical upward movement. This is necessary to move the leaf out of the plane of the frame when opening the window, so that the leaf and fixed frame profiles do not collide with one another.
A disadvantage of such known hinges is that, due to their structure, they can only be used with relatively light leaves, as otherwise the operating forces would be too great.
However, due to the stricter requirements regarding insulation, the profiles of the frame and the leaf are becoming ever deeper to be able to affix more insulation, and the glass is becoming increasingly thick.
This means that the leaf is relatively heavy, and moreover the centre of gravity of the leaf slides further away from the hinge pin.
As a result the known hinges cannot be used, because during the opening of the window large operating forces will be required because the centre of gravity of the leaf moves in the upward direction during the opening and closing of the leaf.
Moreover, it is more difficult to obtain a balance with a partially open leaf, so that in the partially open position the leaf falls shut by itself.
The stricter requirements with regard to insulation and the accompanying seals and thermal breaks that must be affixed in the profiles ensure that the space for building in and operating the hinges between the fixed frame and the leaf, in particular between the profiles of the two, is becoming ever smaller.
As a result it is not always possible to use the sizeable known concealed hinges.
Due to the aforementioned problems and disadvantages with the known concealed hinges, gas springs are often used.
However, this is an expensive alternative and moreover it is not possible to tilt or pivot the window over 180°. In addition, such gas springs require custom work as gas springs are not easy to regulate or adjust according to the type of leaf, profiles or glass for which the gas spring is used. This results in a logistical disadvantage.